


Natsuki/Satsuki x Reader

by Matcha97



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to the first fanfic.</p><p>Mostly Satsuki X Reader in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natsuki/Satsuki x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! 
> 
> Hope you all like it!

After being married to the man of her dreams for almost ( Your choice) years/months, (Y/N) had been a good wife.

She did the chores , helped Natsuki out in both baking and music.

They do have ups and downs in their marrige , 

but (Y/N) and Natsuki NEVER once fought as Natsuki always remembers the promis he made to his father-in-law.

"Yes sir. I'll take good care of (adorable nick name)-chan."

Today , (Random date) was a special day for them. 

It was their ( Your choice) wedding Anniversary , but (Y/N) acted like nothing was going on.

"(Adorable Nicknacme)-chan, do you know what day is today?" Natsuki asked while hugging his wife from the back.

"Um.... (Random Day)?" She replied half heartedly.

Natsuki was sad on her answer as he thought she would give him the actual answer.

He quietly left the (Y/H/C) woman alone doing what she was doing.

(Y/N) watched her husband left , she felt guilty for doing that to him but she had no choice it was for the surprise dinner's sake.

\+ Time Skip to baking with Piyocchan +

It was late afternoon , (Y/N) was making desserts for their anniversary dinner in the kitchen.

Suddenly , a pair of arms wrapped around her waist tightly startling her. 

"Not now Nacchan." (Y/N) spoke out as she tried to focus on her work.

There was no response from her husband and she wanted to continue.

"Nacchan , please let go. I need to finish making (Favorite dessert)."

"(Sedective Nickname)-chan, I'm not Natsuki." A sultry voice whispered into her ears.

Hot breath blew into her ears causing the (Y/H/C) woman to stutter.

"S-Satsuki." (Y/N) gasped out. (A/N: Yes, You are also married to Satsuki and I am not sorry for it. :P)

Satsuki smirked and planted butterfly kisses all over her neck.

"S-Satsuki! I-I'm b-busy!!" She gasped out.

He growled and bit her neck hard which caused her to moan in pleasure.

"That can wait, I want you now." He seductively whispered into her ear and gently bit on it.

"B-but.... I'm not done yet." She protested.

Satsuki ignored her and carried bridal style into the bedroom they shared.

"P-put me down!!!!!" (Y/N) wailed out.

= Please use your imagination for kinky scenes in the bedroom. I will try wtiting it when I'm ready.=

END


End file.
